leagueoflegendsfandomcom_th-20200214-history
Magic damage
Magic damage is one of the three types of damage in League of Legends, the others being physical damage and true damage. Magic damage is dealt by some items and most champions' spells, though some spells deal physical or true damage. Statistics influencing magic damage Most magic damage can be increased with ability power, or attack damage in some rare cases, but some cannot be modified, such as damage per second or active against champions. The amount of magic damage received is reduced by a certain percentage based on the target's magic resistance. The effectiveness of magic resistance can be reduced with magic penetration. Items that deal magic damage Items * : Deals 5 + (1 level) magic damage per second to nearby enemies. Deals 50% bonus damage to minions and monsters|. +300 health.|1000}} * * for 4 seconds. After 4 seconds, the shield explodes, dealing + magic damage, regardless of if the shield remained intact (60 second cooldown)|. +500 health, +100% base health regeneration, +10% cooldown reduction. Unique Passive – : Melee basic attacks execute minions below 400 + health. Killing a minion by any means heals yourself and the nearest allied champion for 50 + health and grants them kill gold. These effects require a nearby allied champion and consume a charge. Recharges every 30 seconds for a maximum of 4 charges. You may only be in possession of 1 Gold Income item.|2200}} * level) magic damage to nearby enemies and slowing their movement speed by 80%, decaying over 2 seconds (850 range) (225 radius) (60 second cooldown)|. +50 ability power, +50% base mana regeneration, +10% cooldown reduction, +2 gold per 10 seconds. Unique Passive – : Spells and basic attacks against champions or buildings deal 15 additional damage and grant 10 gold. This can occur up to 3 times every 30 seconds. You may only be in possession of 1 Gold Income item.|2200}} * magic damage and slows the target champion's movement speed by 40% for 2 seconds (700 range)(60 second cooldown)|. +40 attack damage, +80 ability power, +10% life steal. Unique Passive : +20% spell vamp. Unique Passive: Basic attacks and single target spells against champions reduce the cooldown of this item by 3 seconds. |3400}} * bonus magic damage per second. This bonus damage is doubled against movement-impared units and capped at 100 damage per second vs. monsters|. +80 ability power, +300 health. Unique Passive – : +15 magic penetration.|3000}} * : After using an ability, the next basic attack deals + bonus magic damage ( second cooldown)|. +80 ability power, +250 mana, +5% movement speed.|3000}} * bonus magic damage on hit|. +40% attack speed, +80 ability power. Unique Passive: +20% cooldown reduction.|3000}} * * : Deals 25 + (1 level) magic damage per second to nearby enemies (400 range)|. +450 health, +45 armor.|2600}} * Variable Availability * : Deals 15 ( level) magic damage a second to nearby enemies. Deals 100% bonus damage to monsters|. +400 health +15% bonus health.|1400}} * : Scoring a takedown (kill or assist) on a champion or large monster will grant 1 Devourer stack, 5 Devourer stacks for epic monsters, and 2 Devourer stacks for the Rift Scuttler. While stacking your Devourer, you are accompanied by a Ghost Dog who will grow with stacks. At 30 stacks, the Ghost Dog merges with the wielder and the Devourer transforms into .|1400}} * : Deal 30 magic damage on hit to monsters over 2 seconds|, and gain 7 health and 4 mana per second while in combat with monsters. +15 bonus gold per large monster kill. Limited to 1 jungle item.|400}} ** , , , and : Deal 45 additional magic damage to monsters over 2 seconds|, and gain 10 health regen and 5 mana regen per second while in combat with monsters. +30 bonus gold per large monster kill. Limited to 1 jungle item.|850}} * as magic damage over 3 seconds and reveal them for the duration|. +80 attack damage, +25% critical strike chance.|3800}} * bonus magic damage to up to 4 targets on hit|. +100 ability power, +10% movement speed.|3000}} * bonus magic damage to up to 4 targets on hit|. +100 ability power, +7% movement speed.|2800}} * – max 400) magic damage to nearby enemy units (90 second cooldown) (525 range)|. +350 health, +350 mana, +50 magic resistance. Unique Passive: Reduces and stores 10% of received. |2500}} * : After using an ability, your next basic attack deals + bonus magic damage ( second cooldown). When direclty attacking a monster, the bonus damage is reapplied in an AoE around the target and also restores |. +50 ability power, +200 mana, +10% cooldown reduction.|1400}} * : Every other basic attack (Every fourth auto attack for ranged champions) will trigger a phantom attack that triggers all on hit effect a second time.|1400}} * : Critical strikes cause ennemies to bleed for as magic damage over 3 seconds and reaveal them for the duration|. +30 attack damage, +30% critical strike chance. Unique Passive – : Nearby stealthed enemy traps are revealed. Unique Active: A stealth-detecting mist grants vision in the target area for 5 seconds, revealing enemy champion that enter for 3 seconds (60 second cooldown).|2280}} * plus 15% of the incoming damage (before being reduced by defenses)|. +100 armor.|2300}} * as magic damage over 3 seconds|. +20 attack damage, +10% critical strike chance.|1200}} Champions that don't deal any magic damage The following list consists of champions that don't deal any magic damage (not counting sources other than abilities and basic attacks, such as , or ): * * * * * * * * * * * * * Champion Abilities These are champions' abilities that deal but scale with : * deals + + magic damage. * deals + % bonus AD)}} + % AP)}} magic damage. * deals + + magic damage. ** deals + + magic damage. * deals + + magic damage. ** deals + % AD)}} + magic damage. The Big One deals + % AD)}} + magic damage. * deals + + magic damage. * deals + % of target's maximum health)}} magic damage. * deals + + magic damage. ** deals up to + + magic damage over seconds. * deals + + magic damage. ** grants her + % AD)}} + magic splash damage on her basic attacks. * passively makes his 5th basic attack deal % AD)}} bonus magic damage. * deals + + magic damage. * grants her bonus magic damage on her basic attacks. * deals a total of + % AD)}} + % AP)}} magic damage over 3 enhanced basic attacks. ** deals + + magic damage. * deals + magic damage. * deals from + + magic damage to + + magic damage. * deals up to + + magic damage. * deals + + magic damage. * deals + magic damage per second. * passively makes basic attacks deal ( + up to % AD)}}) magic damage. * scales with and : ** deals + + magic damage. ** deals + + magic damage. ** deals + + magic damage. * deals + magic damage. * deals + magic damage per hit. Category:Gameplay elements cs:Magic damage es:Daño mágico pt-br:Dano mágico ru:Magic damage zh:魔法伤害